


The Storm

by TheBectacularNow



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Feels, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Smut, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:51:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBectacularNow/pseuds/TheBectacularNow
Summary: Alec and Magnus have both shut off their feelings for years - Alec out of fear that he is gay and Magnus out of heartbreak over his previous relationship with Camille.  But when they finally meet, they realize some feelings refuse to be hidden.  And when they get together…well, that may just be the most powerful thing they've ever felt.Should they take the last chance to hide?  Or the first chance to fall?See how they weather The Storm.





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> First, to those of you amazing people who have been following my writing every week, I just want to say how sorry I am if I let you down by not posting last week. I cherish you guys and your support so much. Seriously. But, as many of you probably know, I'm in the process of moving, and I'm finding that I not only underestimated the physical toll of moving, but the emotional toll as well. Honestly guys, I don't know how Magnus does it. I've only been living here for two years and yet I feel like I'm drowning in a sea of goodbyes, its waves crashing over me, knocking the breath out of me, with each new parting. I can't imagine what it must feel like after 200. But, you know what Magnus says, "You endure what is unbearable and you bear it." And that is exactly what I shall do.
> 
> Second, since I've been pretty emotional and short on time here as I work to say goodbye to everyone and everything I've grown to love, I decided to turn to poetry in search of some relief. The poetry was actually just meant for me, but after it made me feel so much better I thought maybe it could make some of you feel better, too. Plus, one of my friends said "It could high key be a hella romantic duet ballad in a musical version," so obviously I couldn't keep a masterpiece like that from the world.
> 
> Third, I hope you enjoy this! Poetry is pretty far out of my comfort zone, but several of my friends said it brought smiles to their faces, so I hope it does the same for you. You deserve it.
> 
> Now, as always, I hope this gives you the best, warmest Malec feels. If you want to give me good feels in return, feel free to leave me a kudos and a comment!
> 
> And while I can't definitely promise I will be able to post next Friday like I normally do (I move all the way across the ocean on Tuesday evening), I will certainly promise to try. I hope you'll promise to come back.
> 
> I love you all. Each and every one of you. Enjoy. <333 
> 
> _____________________________________

The Storm

 

Rising and falling,

Like a chest, like a wave,

That’s how the storm begins.

Touches like lightning,

Exciting and frightening,

Giving way to the thunder within.

 

The taste of a name,

At the tip of a tongue,

It’s salty, like skin, like ocean air.

Oh how easy it is to drown in it,

Breathe it in to feel the sound of it,

Call it from the depths like a prayer.

 

Hair irreversibly windswept,

Caught in a gale,

By fingers caressing, undressing.

A trail of lingering kisses,

Down caramel blisses,

Wet as rain and holy as blessing.

 

Blue eyes cresting,

Like ocean waves,

Building, refusing to calm.

Pupils black like ebony,

Touch as sure as destiny,

Written like the lines within palms.

 

Feeling and reeling,

And to God above kneeling,

Worshipping in the eye of the storm.

Oh a glimpse of yellow eyes,

Two suns in black skies,

As striking as lightning and as warm.

 

They say this too shall pass,

That storms never last,

They say it’s darkest just before the dawn.

But God couldn’t you die in it,

Revel and lie in it,

This storm raging on and on?

 

Teetering on the precipice,

The beginning or the end of us,

Like a boat in the face of a squall.

Toppling overboard,

Praising oh my Lord,

It has never felt so good to fall.

 

Yes, teetering on the precipice,

The beginning or the end of us,

Like a boat in the face of a squall.

Toppling overboard,

Praising oh my Lord,

It has never felt so good to fall.


End file.
